stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Star Wars: Episod II - Klonerna Anfaller (roman)
, David Stevenson |illustratör= |redaktör= |förlag=* Del Rey * Arrow Books Ltd. |utgiven=* 23 april 2002 * 1 april 2003 |mediatyp=Inbunden/pocketbok |sidor=336 |isbn=0345428811 |era=Rise of the Empire era |tidslinje= 22 BBY |serie=''Filmadaptioner'' |föregås=''The Approaching Storm'' |följs=''Hunt the Sun Runner'' }} ' ''Star Wars: Episod II - Klonerna anfaller ' är en roman skriven av R.A. Salvatore, och utgiven av Del Rey den 23 april 2003. Boken är den officiella adaptionen av filmen Star Wars: Episod II - Klonerna Anfaller, och innehåller både förlängda sekvenser från filmen, av vilka många klipptes bort, och flera scener specifika för adaptionen. Pocketutgåvan innehåller även 32 sidor med storyboardsillustrationer från Det Första Slaget om Genonosis, en introduktionstext av Rick McCallum och en förhandsvisning av romanen ''Shatterpoint av Matthew Stover. Jonathan Davis var uppläsare för ljudboken. Utgåvor USA * ISBN 0-345-42881-1; 23 april 2002, Del Rey, inbunden bok, 336 sidor. ISBN 0-553-52904-8; 23 april 2002, Random House Audio, förkortad ljudbokskassett. * ISBN 0-553-71472-4; 23 april 2002, Random House Audio, förkortad ljudbok på CD. * ISBN 0-553-71473-2; 23 april 2002, Random House Audio, oavkortad ljudbokskassett. * ISBN 0-553-71474-0; 23 april 2002, Random House Audio, oavkortad ljudbok på CD. * ISBN 0-345-45851-6; 1 maj 2002, Del Rey, inbunden Celebration II-omslag, 353 sidor. * ISBN 0-345-46143-6; 12 november 2002 Del Rey, inbunden bok , 336 sidor. * ISBN 0-345-42882-X; 1 april 2003, Del Rey, pocketbok, 368 sidor. Resten av världen * ISBN-13:978-954-528-677-3; 2006, Trud, pocketbok på bulgariska, 278 sidor. * ISBN 8372459479; 2002, Amber, pocketbok på polska, 262 sidor. Texten på baksidan Inbunden bok There is a great disturbance in the Force...From the sleek ships of the glimmering Coruscant skyscapes to the lush gardens of pastoral Naboo, dissent is rolling. The Republic is failing, even under the leadership of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, elected ten years earlier to save the crumbling government. Separatists threaten war, and the Senate is hopelessly divided, unable to determine whether to raise an army for battle or keep the fragile peace. It is a stalemate that, once broken, could lead to galactic chaos. Mischievous and resolved, courageous to the point of recklessness, Anakin Skywalker has come to age in a time of great upheaval. The nineteen-year-old apprentice to Obi-Wan Kenobi is an enigma to the Jedi Council, and a challenge to his Jedi Master. Time has not dulled Anakin's ambition, nor has his Jedi training tamed his indeptendent streak. When an attempt on Senator Padmé Amidala's life brings them together for the first time in ten years, it is clear that time also has not dulled Anakin's intense feelings for the beautiful diplomat. The attack on Senator Amidala just before a crucial vote thrusts the Republic even closer to the edge of disaster. Master Yoda and Mace Windu sense enormous unease. The dark side is growing, clouding the Jedi's perception of the events. Unbeknownst to the Jedi, a slow rumble is building into the roar of thousands of soldiers readying for battle. But even as the Republic falters around them, Anakin and Padmé find a connection so intense that all else begins to fall away. Anakin will lose himself - and his way - in emotions a Jedi, sworn to hold allegiance only to the Order, is forbidden to have. Pocketbok Courageous to the point of recklessness, and possessing a wild independent streak, twenty-year-old Anakin Skywalker, apprentice to Obi-Wan Kenobi, is coming of age in a time of great upheaval. The attempted assassination of Senator Padmé Amidala before a crucial vote thrusts the Republic even closer to the edge of disaster. Unbeknownst to the Jedi, a low rumble of discontent is building into the roar of thousands of clone soldiers readying for the ultimate fight. The dark side is growing. Masters Yoda and Mace Windu sense enormous unease…for the fiercest battle of dark versus light is fast approaching, threatening to consume them all in a tidal wave of war. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar